I Was Blind
by freedomfighter82
Summary: I don't really know what to write here at the moment, this is a romance fic with Tom, a little different than the others. You have to have read The Adventures of Tom Sawyer to know who this is. So I'm on a romance kick, sue me.


_Disclaimer: I don't own the LXG (why do you keep asking me? You know that already!) or any characters from Mark Twain's novels of Tom Sawyer. Okay, this was just an idea that has kind of been running in my mind for awhile now, and I got the nerve to write it. I read through it and I couldn't help not putting it up. I also couldn't think of a title, and I was listening to Elton John on the radio, and in his song Honky Cat, that line was there and it seemed to fit. It may not, but oh well. So, just a short little one-shot I made up. Okay, well, here we go, and please review, I love to hear what you have to say. _  
  
::::::  
  
Tom Sawyer stood on the conning tower, overlooking the ocean as the Nautilus moved at it's normal speed. They were traveling to Britain at the moment, someone had attacked the Queen and it was someone right up their alley, as the head of Intelligence had said. But Tom's mind was currently somewhere else. His mind was actually in St. Petersburg, Missouri, on a certain blonde-haired woman that he'd been in love with since he was twelve.  
  
Tom looked out at the ocean, and felt his heart swell inside of him.  
  
At that moment, an entire ocean away, in St. Petersburg, Missouri, someone else was feeling the same pain. While she was putting on a happy face, her heart felt as though it might break. Amy Lawrence had gone up to her room and no one was bothering her at the moment. She looked out the window and sighed, her heart longing for her secret love Tom Sawyer.  
  
Tom sighed. He loved her, and he missed her. But she didn't want anything to do with him. He had broken her heart when he was young, for Becky Thatcher, and he had never forgiven himself. Amy had grown into a beautiful and smart woman, and while he had pined and pined after Becky, Amy had still loved him and wished for him. Tom hadn't noticed. He had thought that what he had felt for her was just puppy-love, that she had just been a little crush. He was upsetting himself even more by thinking about her, but he had to do it, her face had been in his mind ever since he had gone back to visit St. Petersburg for his Aunt Polly's funeral.  
  
Amy looked out at the trees that were swaying beside her window and remembered how that when he had visited for the funeral, Becky could hardly stand to look at him. The stupid woman still blamed Tom for Huck's death. Becky had gone off and gotten herself married to Jo Harper, and how it had seemed to break Tom's heart. She even had had a child, a girl. Becky had moved on, but Tom obviously hadn't. Or had he? Amy was confused. Tom had been heartbroken with Becky out of his life, and he had come to Amy, who had welcomed him with open arms. She had forgiven him, had not blamed him for Huck's death, she had welcomed him back. And she missed him.  
  
Tom's heart ached. Becky still crept into his mind every now and then, but she was gone from him, she loved Jo more than him. She had told him that. He remembered it, and surprisingly, found that he didn't care. He had found a new love. Becky hated him, blamed him. Amy loved him, comforted him, forgave him. Tom loved Amy. He always did, he just hadn't seen it. He missed her, pined for her, wished she was here. But she didn't know of his affections. He hadn't told her. He needed to tell her, to let her know. He needed to know if she felt the same. He wouldn't have worried if he had just felt a fraction of the love that Amy had in her heart for him.  
  
Amy sat at the window, pining away. She brushed a tear off her cheek. When he had come, Tom had just talked with her, they had caught up with current news. She told him that Sid was now a reporter, to which Tom had decided was a perfect job for him, the snitch that he was. His cousin Mary was currently working a job as a teacher for the school. They had enjoyed reminiscing about the past and talking about the future. Amy was the local librarian at the public library. Amy wished he was still here and they were sitting on her couch talking, his hand lightly touching her shoulder or her arm. His touch made her shiver, and she could still feel his hand if she thought about it. She wiped more tears off her face, as she heard her sister call her down for dinner.  
  
Thousands of miles away, Tom was remembering the same thing. It was as though they were connected by an invisible link, which transported emotions. Tom was wishing himself away from the ship to be with Amy, when suddenly a voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Why the long face my American friend?" It was Skinner. Tom turned, expecting to see nothing, but Skinner was dressed in his coat, hat, glasses, and paint. Tom was surprised.  
  
"What are you dressed up for?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well, in case you haven't heard, someone attacked the Queen of England. We're supposed to be there soon. I can't be naked in front of the queen." Tom snorted, but his laughter didn't meet his eyes. Skinner looked worried. Well, as worried as Skinner could look.  
  
"You haven't been yourself recently, Sawyer. What's wrong with you? You're no fun to ridicule if you don't even care." Tom sighed. Should he tell him or not? Eh, what would it hurt?  
  
"Skinner, have you ever been in love?" Skinner looked as though he would laugh, but seeing the look on Tom's face, decided against it.  
  
"Aha! So that's what's been up with you. Are you still pining after that woman who hates your guts? Um, Bertha, Betty, Becky! That's it, Becky. That girl?" Tom shook his head.  
  
"Nope, Becky's married with a kid, she's taken. And for some reason, I don't mind. No, I'm in love with another girl who lives down there, Amy Lawrence. She's not married, and I don't even know if she feels the same. She probably doesn't, she's probably given up on me years ago and was just being nice."  
  
"Well, Sawyer, you'll never know if you don't tell her how you feel and ask her how she feels about you." Skinner looked at him seriously. Tom searched his face for a joke, but there wasn't one for once. Tom nodded his head roughly.  
  
"Ya know what Skinner? You're right. I should tell her. But how? Should I write her a letter?"  
  
"No, no, no." Skinner shook his head vehemently. "This has to be face-to- face, and full of passion. As soon as you see her, you need to sweep her up in her arms and kiss her and tell her that you love her and no one else comes close. Women love that stuff, they soak it up."  
  
Tom nodded his head. "Yeah, just one problem. What if she doesn't love me?"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Just tell her how you feel. Course, she might make you feel like she took your heart out, showed it to you, stuffed it in a blender, put it on frappe, and then took it back out and made you drink it. But hey, you'll have at least told her how you feel and that's courageous. So, what are you waiting for?" Skinner clapped him back.  
  
After that pep talk, Tom wasn't sure he could do it. "Thanks, Skinner. That was...helpful." Skinner nodded his head and walked to the door. He stopped, his hand on the wheel. He turned around and faced Tom.  
  
"Oh, and as an answer to your question, yes, I have been in love. Still am, in fact. But she currently isn't able to return my affections." Tom looked at Skinner, who was dead serious.  
  
"Well, why not? Where is she?" Tom asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"She's dead. She died a few years ago. She was the only woman I ever married, that I ever felt true love for." Tom felt bad.  
  
"Skinner, I'm so..." Skinner shook his head.  
  
"I don't want your pity, Sawyer. I told you because you asked. That's all. Now it's your decision if you want to tell this woman you love her or not. But sometimes the truth can make all the difference in the world." Skinner tipped his head to the side a little, and then walked out the door into the ship.  
  
Sawyer watched the door close, and Skinner's words reverberated in his head. Should he tell Amy the truth? He did love her. He wanted her to know that. Boy, he wanted her to know that. Sawyer turned around and looked back at the ocean. He saw her face, and made up his mind. He pushed back from the rail, a smile on his face and a purpose in his mind. He made for the door, to go down and tell Nemo to make for America, the Mississippi, and Missouri.

_Okay, I hope you enjoyed a leave a review please!_


End file.
